Bikini Bloodbath (2006)
| language = English | followed_by = Bikini Bloodbath Car Wash | imdb_rating = 3.5 | imagecat = Bikini Bloodbath}} Bikini Bloodbath is an American independent horror film directed by Jon Gorman and Tom Seymour and produced by Blood Bath Pictures. Filmed in Connecticut in 2005, the film was released direct-to-video in 2006. Bikini Bloodbath mixes modernist comedy with the serial slasher subgenre. To date, two sequels have been produced titled Bikini Bloodbath Car Wash and Bikini Bloodbath Christmas. The plot of the film revolves around a psychopathic chef and his scheme to slaughter teenage girls at a slumber party. Plot Jenny is a teenage girl and a senior at Hale Manor High School. She awakens on the morning of her last day before summer vacation, showers, kisses the White Liger poster in her living room and goes off to school. During Gym class, Jenny meets with her friends Pam, Sharon, Ginger, Eve, Tawny and Portia. Under the tutelage of their overtly lesbian gym coach, Miss Johnson, Jenny and Pam picks team members for volleyball. The one player who is not chosen for a team is a girl named Suzy, whom the others refer to by the unflattering nickname, "Smelly Suzy". After class, the girls hit the showers and Miss Johnson lasciviously surveys them, complimenting their various body parts. Jenny decides that she wants to hold a girls-only slumber party and invites many of the other volleyball players to come over to her house. Naturally, Smelly Suzy is not invited and the girls illustrate their dislike for her, by throwing a bloody tampon in her direction. Leaving the gymnasium, the girls have a brief encounter with a group of football players. The jocks learn about Jenny’s girls-only party and decide to host a guys-only party of their own. After school, one of the girls, identified later as Eve Kendall, is walking near a cemetery. A psychopathic chef, dressed in full uniform, emerges from behind a gravestone and stabs Eve in the gut with a meat cleaver. A short time later, a strange homeless man accosts one of the other girls, Ginger. He tells her that he just got out of prison for statutory and Ginger frantically begins throwing loose change at him. The man scrambles on the ground for the change while repeatedly muttering “Cheeseburger!” to himself. After Ginger leaves the scene, the Chef appears and murders the homeless man. To prepare for their slumber party, Jenny and her friend Pam go to the grocery store. While buying food and decorations for the party, they run into "Smelly Suzy". Pam reminds her that she's not invited to Jenny's party and shoves her into a display stack of grocery items. After purchasing their items, the girls return to Jenny's place. Meanwhile, gym coach Miss Johnson returns to her home and telephones Jenny. Jenny isn't home yet, so Miss Johnson records a message for her on her answering machine. She reminds them that she is always available should Jenny ever need help, and tries to get herself invited to the party. The murderous Chef sneaks into her bedroom and stabs Miss Johnson in the stomach. She against a stack of flamingo lawn ornaments and the Chef makes his escape. Before dying, Miss Johnson holds a dolphin snow-globe and remarks about how much she likes fish. Her last word is "Beaver". Back at the party house, Jenny receives an unexpected visit from her neighbor, Mister Robinson. Robinson is dressed in a chef’s uniform as well and is covered from head to toe with a red, sticky substance. He then reveals that he was in the middle of making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich when he decided to come over. He tells Jenny and Pam that they are all "sticky" and that they should shower together. The girls are put off by Robinson's comments and close the door. Within short order, the other girls arrive and they begin decorating the house. As day turns to night, Hale Manor's football team hold their own party. With the exception of two players named Phil and Mike, the rest of the team, including their coach are all homosexuals. Coach is seen grabbing one of his student's rear ends, then sniffs his fingers. Another football player is perpetually seen with an unidentifiable brown paste smeared across his mouth and nose. The jocks engage in various games, all of which have a heavy homosexual element to them, and they even dance to a re-imagined version of the song Footloose. Eventually, Mike and Phil tire of the constant innuendo and decide to leave. They go off to crash Jenny's slumber party. Meanwhile, Suzy is at home and realizes that she has run out of her favorite candy. In her underwear, she walks over to her neighbor, Mister Robinson, to ask him if he has any. After searching through the man's residence, she soon discovers that Robinson is dead and his body has been hacked to pieces. Suzy begins frantically screaming and runs off into the night. At the slumber party, Jenny and the others continue having a good time, and they soon move the party from the house to a Jacuzzi in the back yard. Mike and Phil arrive and get inside the Jacuzzi. Phil then goes off to make drinks while Mike amuses himself watching two of the other girls who begin kissing one another. Time wears on, and Pam gets out of the Jacuzzi to go meet her boyfriend, Brad. Brad is parked right out front and she gets into his car and begins to perform sexual favors for him. At this point, the killer Chef emerges and slices Brad's throat open. He then kills Pam. The other girls come outside to see what Pam is doing. When they discover the teens' bloody remains on the front seat of the car, they race back inside. They try to telephone the police, but none of them can seem to get their cell phones to work. Suzy bursts into the front door and tells them that Mister Robinson is dead. They care less about Robinson's apparent demise and are more concerned with the fact that Suzy showed up at their party. After all, she wasn’t even invited. One of the partiers, Sharon, decides that she will go out to find help. She wants to stop for food anyway at a place called Dos Tacos. As she exits the front door, she runs into Mike. Surprised, she accidentally stabs him with a knife, and kills him. Rather than report the accident to her friends however, Sharon continues on her way to Dos Tacos. Inside the house, one of the partiers, Portia, goes to use the bathroom. The Chef emerges once again and kills Portia while she is sitting on the toilet. Phil discovers Portia’s body soon after. Phil races into the other room to tell the others, but the Chef sneaks up behind him and runs him through. Looking at the blood running down his blades, he smiles and says, "Au jus! Tres bien". Seeing Phil fall over dead, the other girls panic and try to get away. The Chef catches up to one of them and finishes her off. The others manage to flee through an upstairs window. Jenny and Suzy run into the garage. The Chef chases them and they have their final showdown. Suzy arms herself with a circular saw and charges him, but when she runs out of cord, she falls over and the saw imbeds itself into her chest, killing her. The Chef produces two meat cleavers and charges at Jenny. Jenny picks up a garden rake and the two swap blows with one another. Jenny ultimately wins the battle and strike the Chef with the pointed end of the rake until he is dead. Cast * Debbie Rochon as Miss Johnson. Miss Johnson was the overtly lesbian gym coach at Hale Manor High. She enjoyed watching her students in the showers and was not shy about complimenting them on their anatomy. Miss Johnson was seemingly killed in her home by Chef Death who broke in and stabbed her repeatedly across the chest with a meat cleaver. Johnson didn't die however, and it took a team of six surgeons and seventy-two stitches to put her back together. Miss Johnson purchased a home once occupied by her former student, Jenny, despite the murder spree that had taken place there just a year before. Miss Johnson quit her job as a gym coach and opened her own Bikini Car Wash. She employed many of the girls from the local community college including Jenny. When Chef Death returned to life, he terrorized the house a second time, killing even more people. Miss Johnson mobilized the survivors and had a showdown with Chef Death and even succeeded in stabbing him in the groin with a barbeque skewer. Chef Death fought back though and eviscerated her. Time will tell if the wounds Miss Johnson suffered proved fatal. * Leah Ford as Jenny. Jenny was a teenage girl who attended school at Hale Manor High and was a member of the school's volleyball team. On the last day of school she invited several of her friends to her house for a girls-only slumber party. She was one of the few who didn't openly ostracize "Smelly Suzy", but she also didn't invite her to her party. Among all of the partiers, Jenny appeared to be the most level-headed. When Chef Death raided her home, Jenny was the one who coordinated a plan and advised everyone to find a weapon. She faced Chef Death in her garage and seemingly killed him by striking him repeatedly with a metal garden rake. A year later, Jenny attended community college and worked at Miss Johnson's Car Wash. One evening, her friends and she held séance in which they attempted to commune with the spirit of their late friend, Portia. Instead, they unwittingly resurrected Chef Death. Jenny and her friends later attended a party at Miss Johnson's house (which was actually Jenny's original house; apparently her parents sold their home following Chef Death's first rampage). Chef Death attacked them once again and succeeded in killing nearly everyone at the party. Jenny faced Chef Death for a second time outside the house. She beheaded with one solid swing from a baseball bat. Note: Jenny is "Final Girl" in the Bikini Bloodbath franchise. * Thomas Edward Seymour as Phil. Phil was a football player at Hale Manor High and one of the few who attended Coach Smith's party who was not a homosexual. Phil and his friend Mike Em left the party to crash Jenny's slumber party. During the party, Phil flirted with Pam and became sexually aroused. It was Phil who discovered Portia's corpse on the toilet in the bathroom. As he ran out to warn the others, Chef Death appeared behind him and stabbed him through the back with a steak knife. Note: Co-director Tom Seymour played the role of Phil. * Russ Russo as Mike Em. Also known as Mike M., he was one of the few football players at Coach Smith's party who was not a homosexual. In fact, it was at Mike's urging that his friend Phil and he left the party to crash Jenny's slumber party. Mike was known for shrieking loudly and doling out high-fives to everyone. At Jenny's he amused himself by watching Stacey and Ginger in a make-out session. Mike was accidentally stabbed to death by Pam who mistook him for Chef Death. * Margaret Rose Champagne as Eve Kendall. Eve was walking home after class and passed through a cemetery. Chef Death leapt out from behind a gravestone and assaulted her. He stabbed her in the stomach with a meat cleaver, killing her. Note: 1st victim; Note 2: Last name revealed in news broadcast. * Carmine Capobianco as Coach Smith. Coach Smith was the middle-aged coach for the Hale Manor high school football team. Like many of his players, Coach Smith demonstrated homosexual behavior. He was quoted as saying, "You know what I like about high school boys? I keep getting older, and they stay the same age". He later provided S'mores at Miss Johnson's party. * Robert Cosgrove, Jr. as "The Chef". Real name, William Leschenski; He was a psychopath chef and former proprietor and head chef of the Sausage Party Restaurant. He went on a rampage, killing several people with a meat cleaver including Eve, Mister Robinson, Brad, Pam, Portia, Phil and Stacey. He met his end when Jenny struck him repeatedly with a metal garden rake. A year later however, Jenny and her friends held a séance in which they inadvertenly resurrected Chef Death from the grave. He continued his murderous rampage, slaughtering even more of Jenny's friends, as well as a few staff members from the local community college. He faced Jenny once again, but Jenny beheaded him with one strong blow from a baseball bat. * Dana Fay Ensalata as Pam. Pam was a volleyball player at Hale Manor High and one of the guests who attended Jenny's slumber party. She was dating a boy named Brad and during the party, she went out to his car to perform sexual favors for him. Chef Death appeared and killed both Pam and Brad with a steak knife. * Anna-Karin Eskilsson as Sharon. Sharon played for Hale Manor High’s volleyball team and was a close friend of Jenny. She was one of several who attended Jenny’s slumber party, and also one of the few who evaded an encounter with Chef Death. When Chef Death raided Jenny’s home, Sharon decided to go out for food. Leaving the house, she ran into football player Mike Em, and mistook him for the serial killing cook. Frantic, she stabbed Mike to death with a knife, and then went on her way to procure food. While her friends were being butchered, Sharon enjoyed a large meal courtesy of Dos Tacos. The following year, she attended community college and began working at Miss Johnson's car wash. Most of her peers accused her of being too fat despite the fact that she was in extremely good shape. When Chef Death re-emerged to slaughter more of Jenny's friends, Sharon once again left the slaughter in order to get some food. This time, she went to Der Luftwafflehaus. * Chris Mullins as Brad. Brad was the boyfriend of a girl named Pam and arrived at her friend Jenny’s house to pick her up. Upon entering Brad’s car, he demanded her to perform sexual favors for him. At this point, Chef Death attacked them, slicing Brad's throat open with a meat cleaver. * Olja Hrustic as Ginger. Ginger was one of Jenny's friends who had attended her slumber party. She was also one of the high school volley ball players most favored by lesbian gym coach, Miss Johnson. On her way to Jenny's party, Ginger was accosted by a homeless man begging for change. She was later seen admonishing party crasher "Smelly Suzy", reminding her that she wasn't even invited to the party. Ginger was one of the few partiers to survive Chef Death's attack. * Amy Pelletier as Stacey. Stacey was a volleyball player at Hale Manor High and one of the guests who attended Jenny’s slumber party. During the party, she was seen in a Jacuzzi making out with a girl named Ginger. When Chef Death raided the house, Stacey tried to escape, but the Chef caught up with her and killed her. * Matt Ford as Gary. Gary was an overweight homosexual football player from Hale Manor High. At Coach Smith's party, he was seen playing "Twatster", dancing to Footloose and imitating the water-bucket scene from Flashdance. He later attended the local community college where he became a close friend with Todd Reynolds. In fact, he was secretly in love with Todd and grew extremely defensive around any girl who would hit on him. Both Gary and Todd attended Miss Johnson's party. Chef Death killed Gary by drowning him in and outdoor hot tub and later used him as bouillon. * Katie Gil as Portia. Portia was one of the more buxom teenagers who played for Hale Manor High's volleyball team. She attended Jenny's slumber party and was seen dancing, playing Twister and bathing in the Jacuzzi. Portia was stabbed in the stomach by Chef Death while she was sitting on the toilet. * Sheri Bomb Toczko as Suzy. Also known as Smelly Suzy and Nerdy Suzy, this young woman was an outcast from the other girls at Hale Manor High. When Jenny decided to throw a slumber party, they made sure that Suzy knew that she wasn't invited. The night of the party, Suzy discovered the dismembered remains of her neighbor, Mister Robinson, and ran to Jenny's house to warn the girls. Jenny and Suzy had a stand-off with Chef Death in Jenny’s garage. Suzy attempted to charge him with a circular saw, but tripped as the cord came unplugged and the saw blade buried itself in her chest, killing her. * Natasha Nielsen as Tawny. * Phil Hall as Mister Robinson. Mister Robinson lived next door to both Jenny and Smelly Suzy. A strange man, he was seen wearing a chef's uniform, thought it is unknown if he was actually a chef. Chef Death dismembered him in his home and his remains were later discovered by Smelly Suzy. * Todd Reynolds as Rodd Reynolds. Todd Reynolds was a homosexual football player at Hale Manor high and one of the guests who attended Coach Smith's party. After high school, he became a second string quarterback at the local community college. Todd and his close friend Gary attended Miss Johnson's party and Todd impressed the other partiers (particularly Jenny) with his ability to chug down a fifth of Camel Toe Liquor. When Chef Death attacked the household, Todd armed himself with a balloon and later hid beneath a blanket. He was one of three people to survive Chef Death's second massacre. * Philip Guerette as Jay "Dela" DelaChervete. Jay "Dela" DelaChervete was one of the homosexual football players at Hale Manor High. At Coach Smith's party, he was seen sitting around with chocolate sauce smeared across his face. After high school, he began attending community college and was a student of Professor Shipwreck. * Bruce Seymour as Polo Polopolis. * Chris Rena as Joey Manasses. * Tim Kulig as Mike Skyran. * Harold Back as Tim Kulig * Jared Russo as Jared Russo. * Jack Flaherty as Jack Flaherty. Trivia * Bikini Bloodbath makes use of several recurring gags, one of which includes placing generic labels onto various people and locations. Even the title card for the film is just the words "Bikini Bloodbath" stitched onto the back of Jenny's bathrobe. She attends a school that is labeled simply "High School". Miss Johnson, wears a shirt that reads, "Gym Teacher". In keeping with that theme, all of the members of the football team wear white t-shirts labeled "Football Player". One of the characters jogs near a graveyard labeled, "Cemetery", and later in the film, another character drives up to Leah Ford's home in a vehicle whose make and model is identified only as "Car". * The name of the high school, identified only in a radio broadcast, is called Hale Manor High School. It is named after the Hale Manor Picture Company, a movie production studio closely associated with Blood Bath Pictures. * The soundtrack for Bikini Bloodbath is provided by the hard rock band, White Liger. * Parts of the film score includes a pastiche of the infamous "Ki-ki-ki Ma-ma-ma" sequence made popular by composer Harry Manfredini in the 1980 slasher film, Friday the 13th. * Co-director Thomas Seymour also plays the role of Phil. * Producer Sheri Lynn (credited as Sheri Bomb) plays the role of Suzy. * Miss Johnson's telephone number is 555-6969, an obvious reference to a popular sexual position. * Jenny's house is located at 57 Linguist Street. * One of the websites seen on Mister Robinson's computer is the Hale Manor Productions home page. * Miss Johnson's final word, "Beaver", is poking fun at the opening scene from the 1941 classic, Citizen Kane. Videos Bikini Bloodbath External links * * * * Category:Films of the 2000s Category:2006 films Category:Bikini Bloodbath films